1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to CRT displays, and more particularly to the generation of halos around symbols therein, to distinguish the symbols from video background.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Symbols are written on a CRT display which overlay background video. Referring to FIG. 1, which is a negative of an actual display, a symbol 20 is rendered less discernable by background video 21 which surrounds and borders the symbol 20. The obfuscating effect of the background video 21 upon the symbol 20 is particularly pronounced on the right of the CRT display where the symbol 20 appears to merge with the background video 21.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus which precludes symbols on CRT displays from being confused with the background video.